


The Better Sister.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: After The Tournament Of Power, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fucking After Meeting, Lemon, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Pro Yamcha, We Need More Good Yamcha Stories, Yamcha Gets Happiness, Yamcha Needs Happiness, Yamcha and Tights Get Drunk, Yamcha and Tights Get Together, one shot lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: Sometime after the Tournament of Power, the Z Fighters all celebrate with Bulla's party. This is also where everyone would get to meet Bulma's older sister, Tights. Especially one former bandit who unfortunately wasn't invited to the tournament. Perhaps meeting the eldest sibling and getting to know each other will cure the depression away? Let's find out.Fic is also posted on Fanfiction by me.
Relationships: Tights/Yamcha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Better Sister.

**Age 779, a few weeks after the Tournament of Power...**

_With the Tournament of Power being over from weeks ago, Android Seventeen was declared the winner of Universe 7 and saved not only their universe but even the ones that were wiped out by the Omni King or Kings. After all that, the Z Fighters went back to celebrate Bulla's party, and of course, Frieza went back to rebuild his empire._

_Pretty much everyone is all well and fine after all that happened. The only one though feeling completely left out, of course, was Yamcha._

_Yamcha was hoping to be on the team for the Tournament of Power, instead, Goku got Roshi and Frieza as a last resort. Roshi was over the hill already and Frieza made no sense. He had unfortunately been overlooked again and it frustrated him to no end. He's happy the Earth is saved, but Yamcha hated feeling left out of battles._

_"I guess it's because I never went out of my way to tell them I wanted to go back to fighting," Yamcha said with mere depression. "After Gero... humiliated me all those years back, I pretty much gave up. I failed against the Cell Juniors, I got turned into chocolate and eaten by Buu... I didn't either bother to come to fight Frieza's army..."_

_He buries his face in his palms, groaning. Has he really sunk this low? His friends still love him, true, but he hates the thought that they might secretly think he's irrelevant. Chiaotzu and Videl don't fight anymore, either. But unlike them, Yamcha complains about it._

_"Who am I kidding? I lost out a long time ago. If only the Saiyans hadn't gone and come to our planet-"_

_He stops himself. He couldn't believe he was speaking of himself so poorly, much less his friends. And as much as he hated admitting that some of his hardships were true, he couldn't blame Goku or the others._

_"No... that's wrong of me. I'd have never met Goku if it weren't for him. And all my other friends. Sure, there were bad times, but there are good times, too. What I mean is... I wish I could still seem like I can help..."_

_He sits up on the couch he was reclining on to see Vegeta holding little baby Bulla, who coos excitedly. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl [who is carrying Baby Pan], Goten, Krillin, Eighteen [carrying Marron], Seventeen, Tien, Yurin, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and Hercule are all circled around Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bulma's parents, and the baby. But they're awaiting another arrival._

**Bulma:** Where's Big Sis? I thought you said she was coming, Mom...

**Panchy:** I don't know! She hasn't called back, so I hope she's OK...

_While Yamcha contemplates over and over about his life, trying to make sense of things, he is then noticed by Bulma's dad, Doctor Briefs. He and his wife Panchy did always treat Yamcha as if he was still family, even if he wasn't the beau. Regardless, he always did love and respect them._

**Doctor Briefs:** Yamcha, my boy! Aren't you going to join in?

**Yamcha:** I, uh... I'd like to... but...

_But what should he say? He's feeling down? Depressed? What? Tell him that he didn't feel like being part of the party because Bulma was there celebrating her daughter? Or because Vegeta was there to "supposedly" rub it in? In any case, he just swallows what pride he has._

**Yamcha:** Oh, whatever...

_He joins the group, standing next to Tien and Chiaotzu. While he was still not sure how to feel during all this, he didn't wanna feel like a downer and so he lightened up._

**Bulma:** Can't you call Big Sis again, Dad?

**Doctor Briefs:** Hmm. I should do so and see if she's alright.

_He pulls out his phone and speed dials the number._

**???:** _Hello?_

**Doctor Briefs:** Ah! Honey, Bulma, and Panchy are worried about you. Especially me. Where are you?

_She giggles through the phone._

**???:** Dad! You guys, I'm right here!

_Doctor Briefs and Yamcha turn around to see a woman that resembled Bulma in terms of the body. Lines, curves, and all. The only thing different was she was a blonde, a bit taller than Bulma, and her skin a mixed tone._

**???:** Hey! So, is this where my little sister is celebrating her newborn's big day?

**Doctor Briefs:** Ah! Tights dear! Welcome!

**Tights Briefs:** Dad!

_They hug and greet one another._

**Tights Briefs** : It's bee such a long time.

**Doctor Briefs:** It has. Bulma and Panchy will be so happy you made it. Everyone will be excited to meet you. Ah, and this is...

**Yamcha:** Uh, hello. Name's Yamcha.

**Tights Briefs:** Ah. So you're Yamcha. Bulma's kind of told me about you. But you're more handsome in person. The long hair and scars solidify your looks.

_Tights smiles. Yamcha blushes and laughs at that complement._

**Bulma:** Yeah, but our fire kind of fizzled out a while back...

_Yamcha looks away at that. Yeah... he can't deny that his relationship with Bulma was never meant to be. He heard Bulma's future counterpart accused him of cheating. Thankfully, the Bulma he knows never did that. They just... drifted apart._

**Tights:** Shame, he seems like a keeper!

_Yamcha felt elated at that compliment._

**Bulma:** Not as much a keeper as my actual husband, though...

_Yamcha groaned on the inside at that._

**Vegeta:** At last! I was beginning to grow jealous that you were paying attention to him and not to me.

_Yamcha watches Bulma introduce her sister to her husband and Bulla. The others introduce themselves as well. Predictably, Master Roshi makes a pass at Tights... only to end up getting smacked upside the head by Bulma. Yamcha kind of sits back as the others interact with Bulma's sister. For the longest time, he'd known Bulma had a sister, but they'd never met her. They knew she was an old friend to Jaco, the Galactic Patrolman, but not much else. After introductions are taken care of, everyone groups together to sing "Happy Birthday" to Bulla. Weird enough, Tights ends up standing next to him!_

**Tights:** Excuse me...

**Yamcha:** Gh...!

_Yamcha feels himself go red. He's always had a bad habit of growing extremely shy around women he doesn't know. It's the reason he never found another girlfriend after Bulma._

**Yamcha:** Oh, Tights. Hey.

**Tights:** Hey. Sorry about the scare there.

**Yamcha:** Ah, it's mostly on me. For the longest time, I uh, tend to grow a lot nervous around girls. It's held me back ever since for a long time.

**Tights:** Oof. That must be a terrible habit.

**Yamcha:** It is. I once worked at a nightclub as a bodyguard, but because of how many women there were, as you can imagine. I screwed up and got fired.

**Tights:** Ouch. Sorry to hear. So, I kind of know about you, and you and Bulma drifting apart, but usually she doesn't tell me the real story. But, perhaps you can?

**Yamcha:** Well, I'll probably be in the wrong, but, for the longest time since Bulma and I dated, see, when I was a fighter and still like to believe I am, Bulma would usually get the conclusion that I'd be messing around with other girls. Assuming I cheated on her. But I never did. And we'd have our fights and makeups, and so on. In the back of my mind, I had a feeling it wouldn't work, but I kept trying to be there for her for I was always loyal. But because of my good looks and because I grew a fan base in my Baseball career, she got really up and arms about it.

**Tights:** Oh. And because I'm guessing maybe that during your misunderstood encounters with other girls that were out of your control, my sister would hear none of it?

**Yamcha:** Nope...

**Tights:** Wow.

**Yamcha:** And, while she too would flirt with other guys. Even with an alien when I was dead. I would try to convince her that I'd can make things right, but then Vegeta came along, and you can guess what happened there.

**Tights:** Yeah... my little sis was always... ahem... rowdy, so to speak.

**Yamcha:** Yeah... I heard she flashed Goku when she was 16...

**Tights:** That was usual. I think she got ahold of one of my mom's old hentai magazines when she was young. Either way, she started dating after that...

**Yamcha:** You serious?

**Tights:** Deadly serious... you could actually blame my mom for getting Bulma into that.

**Yamcha:** Nah, I'm past that. Me and Bulma... we didn't work. I was mad about it, but I worked it out. The only problem now is... I don't have anyone for myself.

**Tights:** Oh?

**Yamcha:** Well, Vegeta and Bulma, obviously... but everyone else, too. Goku has Chi-Chi. Krillin wooed resident ice queen Eighteen... don't even know how he pulled that off. Gohan got up with Videl, somehow... I still don't understand how she went from tomboy to just... docile. And I think Yurin over there likes Tien.

_He eyes the girl with dark green hair tied in bows standing next to Tien._

**Yamcha:** Personally, I think she's suspicious. She tried to ruin Tien's dojo, but then instantly wanted to make up for it. I would've liked it better if our friend Launch were still here, but we haven't seen her for years.

**Tights:** Yeah, she was... stranger than the other...

**Bulma:** OK, everyone! I'm lighting the candles on Bulma's cake! Who wants to sing Happy Birthday?

**Goku:** Let's all sing it! Let's hurry please, so I can fight Vegeta? He won't stop bugging me about it.

**Vegeta:** First of all, I don't bug you, for you're the annoying one. Second of all, I don't sing.

**Goku:** Oh? What about Bingo? Hmm?

**Vegeta:** !?

_Vegeta catches the smirk on Goku's face, bewildered at the way he was goading him to sing by reminding him of that rather humiliating and embarrassing Bingo performance._

**Krillin:** Oh yeah, you really humbled and embarrassed yourself before Lord Beerus.

_Vegeta grits his teeth, not liking in reminiscing of a pride shattering moment. Even worse, Bulma agreed with a cracked up laugh._

**Bulma:** That was hilarious!

_Vegeta's right eye twitches rapidly in mere annoyance. So badly did he want to blow this whole party away by just raising his Ki to Super Saiyan Blue. Perhaps Evolved. But not wanting to ruin his baby daughter's day, he concedes easily._

**Vegeta:** We don't...talk about that. Fine, let's sing.

_Everyone starts to gather around, and Tights takes a hold of Yamcha's arm which surprised him as they all come and prepare to sing._

**Bulma:** Okay! One! Two! Three!

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BULLA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

_Everyone then cheered and Bulla was just cooing and laughing at everyone in happiness for them singing to her._

_As that was done, it was time to eat cake. Though, everyone including Hercule had to hold Majin Buu back from looking to eat the whole thing. They even negotiated for Beerus to not eat it all and Bulma promised that he would get a cake just like that all for himself soon which he conceded in. But they all managed to get enough for everybody, but to save some for the baby._

_Now, Goku and Vegeta had already flown in the sky, looking for their old location to spar, much to Chi-Chi and Bulma's displeasure giving themselves tick marks._

**Tights:** Bulma was always this annoyed, even as kids.

**Yamcha:** Yeah, we noticed. She'd always gets angry quickly and manipulate things to get her way. Unfortunately we're used to it.

**Tights:** She's not a bad person, she's just... kind of a brat. Don't tell her I said that, though.

**Yamcha:** Oh, don't worry, I won't. I've suffered Bulma's wrath too many times to think of that again...

**Tights:** Hmm...

T _ights decides to abandon Yamcha all of a sudden, going for the drinks._

**Yamcha:** Huh? Wait up!

**Tights:** It's a party, right? There's a reason Sis set up the alcohol! So tell me, what's your preference?

**Yamcha:** I... don't usually drink...

**Tights:** What? Come on, you need to get drunk somehow. Let's see what we have...

_Tights leads Yamcha away from the others, looking to get drunk. Yamcha had never got drunk before. But he figured if he was going to, better late then never. And Tights somehow found a cabinet full of alcohol that was either Bulma's, or their mom and dad's._

**Tights:** Ah. Jackpot!

_She takes four bottles!_ _Yamcha looks at Tights as if she was nuts. So she was a drinker. Could she handle all of that? Could "he" handle all of that?_

**Tights:** Well, come on, time to get wasted.

**Yamcha:** Uh, okay. But, you sure in front of Bulma and everyone else including the baby?

**Tights:** No way. That's why we're going to the guest bedroom where we won't be bothered. Don't want sis smelling the booze.

**Yamcha:** Uh, ah. What the hell. You only live once. Or in this case, a lot since we have the Dragon Balls.

_And so They make their way to the guest bedroom with all four bottles of booze._ _No one sees them head up to wherever. They make a fairly subterfuge movement to one of the guest bedrooms upstairs bedrooms. Capsule Corp is pretty big, so it has a lot of rooms. Tights plops down on the bed while Yamcha sets down the booze on the adjoining table. Safe to say, he is red in the face and bashful._

**Yamcha:** This is... ahem. This is the first time I've been alone with a woman since... let's see. 17 years.

**Tights:** Are you serious?

**Yamcha:** Yeah. After my first death, when I was brought back, I and Bulma... we didn't sleep together after that. It just... seemed like all the magic in our relationship was gone. She hardly even seemed happy to see me when we reunited.

**Tights:** ...

**Yamcha:** I guess things change when you've been dead a year...

_He unscrews one of the bottles of drink without difficulty._

**Yamcha:** Maybe a drink can help me forget that. I hear you forget your troubles when you get intoxicated.

**Tights:** The saying is true.

_And so, Yamcha and Tights get drinking the first bottle of booze. Yamcha figured "What the hell" and thought he could use a good drink or two. Maybe even more. He downs his first drink and the taste is very bitter, but after a few more he gets use to the taste. Tights is quite impressed with him. And she downs her drinks as well. Now much like Bulma, she was such a drinker, but then again, she and Launch probably could be in a drinking contest had they met. And during the course of their many drinks, they get the talking, telling stories, and even laughing at jokes. They even got in a shots contest. Yamcha was laughing at something Tights said which caused her to laugh too considering they were both drunk like crazy. Tights even then starts to a bit more tipsy and more a bit too much, like dancing, moving around, and all in between. Good thing they were up in the guest room for no one could hear them. But now, when they were drunk did the conversations really start to pick up._ _Both drunk out of their minds._

**Tights:** Wait, so you...really haven't...gotten laid, how long was it? 17 years, you said?

**Yamcha:** Yeah. If I wasn't such a coward with the ladies...I'd probably be lucky as all those guys right about now. 

**Tights:** Yeah, well...gulps down more booze. At least...Least you had a relationship man.

_Yamcha looks at Tights in shock and puts the bottle down. They haven't even gotten to the other two bottles yet._

**Yamcha:** You...never had a boyfriend?

**Tights:** Nah. I mean, I could've. But I'm not like all desperate like my sister was. She was always desperate to not be alone. That's why she looked for the Dragon Balls all those years ago when she went off those adventures. She kinda always got what she wanted.

**Yamcha:** Yeah... yeah, if it weren't for her, I'd have been no boyfriend! But she always gotta have her way, huh?

**Tights:** Yeah... lucky... ya got to pipe Bulma, after all... Vegeta must be jealous...

**Yamcha:** I bet Bulma's jealous, too...

**Tights:** Of what?

**Yamcha:** Me being OK with letting her go... and then looking at how her sister has the same body...

**Tights:** Uh-oh... you caught me!

**Yamcha:** Checkmate...

**Tights:** Ahh! So you're checking me out, and you wanna mate? Is that it? You selling hot dogs, Chico man?

**Yamcha:** Maybe...

**Tights:** Yum...

_She licks her lips, her hand suddenly resting on Yamcha's crotch!_

**Tights:** You can be the first boy to see my titties, you know?

**Yamcha:** Cool... I got to see Bulma's titties, too. And her mom's, that one time...

**Tights:** Yamcha!

**Yamcha:** Hey, it wasn't on purpose... for some reason she likes to come out of the bathroom with no towel!

**Tights:** Oh, yeah... sorry you had to see that...

**Yamcha:** Nah, your mom is hot... and Bulma, too... but what about you?

_Tights responds by standing up, hiccupping before removing her shirt!_

**Tights:** I think I'm- _(hic!)_ -purdy hot...

_Yamcha gets a good look at Tights. She certainly was hot. Even more so than Bulma. The way her skin tone shined so naturally. Tights was wearing nothing much underneath except only for panties that nearly showed everything in that region._

**Yamcha:** Wow...

**Tights:** You like?

**Yamcha:** I do.

_She walks over to him slowly and swaying her hips. She was certainly more endowed in all of her areas then her sister and arguably with her mother. She then sits on Yamcha's crotch. He flinches at her touch and she notices._

**Tights:** Judging from that, you haven't...

**Yamcha:** No. Shamefully I hadn't.

**Tights:** Hey, no worries. It's my first time too. But believe me, when I say, I've watched every dirty movie and magazine...and picked up plenty of pointers.

_She winks and gets him to stand so she removes the white Gi he wore for quite some time after somewhat "retiring" from fighting. Taking a real good look at him, she couldn't understand why Bulma would leave Yamcha. Especially with looks and a well hot body like that of a Greek. She licked her mouth in lust._

**Tights:** Mm. Nice physique.

_She then takes off her panties and now she's truly bare ass now. Yamcha blushed intensely. He thought he'd never see another woman's body again like this. She then starts slowly getting on her knees, untying Yamcha's Gi pants all while looking in Yamcha's eyes with lust. Despite being drunk, or so it seemed, she knew what she was doing. As she finishes with Yamcha's pants, they drop and lord and behold right in her face, Yamcha's nine inched and untouched girth. Throbbing with veins, and no doubt in needing of a woman's touch. Tights grins, knowing she'll be able to help the former bandit._

**Tights:** Well, well, somebody's well endowed. You've been suffering from masturbating, haven't you?

**Yamcha:** Yeah...like I said...17 years.

**Tights:** Don't worry...

_She pushes Yamcha on the bed and gets on top of him, their faces close to one another._

**Tights:** I'll change all that.

_She then kisses Yamcha hard, moaning already into his mouth and Yamcha doesn't waste time wondering how he got lucky this time around._

_Obviously, both are very much drunk, but they seem to be in a lustful frenzy regardless. Removing her lips from Yamcha's, Tights climbs up a bit more to reveal her plump knockers, tipped with tan nipples that complement her toned skin. Yamcha grins as he brings his lips to her left nipple, suckling her tit while one of his hands grips her other breasts, and his other hand grips her ripe, plump ass._

**Tights:** Nngh... ahh...

_Content with Tights above him, Yamcha nuzzles into Tights' rack while now bringing both his hands to her ass cheeks, spreading them. And as he does this, he slips his middle finger into her anus._

**Tights:** Fwaaah...?! Y-Yamcha, not there...!

**Yamcha:** Why not there? Hmm?

_Yamcha smothers her with another kiss. With Tights still on top, Yamcha is free to slide his fingers into her pussy as well as her ass. She is being double-teamed, so to speak._

**Tights:** Ahh...! Ahh...! Ahh...! F-Fuck...! B-Bulma actually left you for...?

**Yamcha:** Yeah... isn't that dumb?

**Tights:** Very dumb...

_Yamcha rolls Tights on her side, still teasing her pussy and ass. Tights breathes heavily, her ebony black eyes full of desire._

**Tights:** Yeah... that's it... ahh, yeah...

_Then she moves her hand to his cock, beginning to stroke it..._

**Yamcha:** Ah. Ah!

**Tights:** You won't have to masturbate anymore you know.

**Yamcha:** N-Never have I-Ah! Been happier to hear those words.

**Tights:** Mm. I'll bet.

_She still strokes him while trailing down his body. Kissing his head, cheeks, licking his ears, licking his neck, kissing, licking and biting his abdomen and reaching his scrotum. Tights feels Yamcha's cock all hard and hot. She even gives it a sniff, feeling the lewd hormone smell fill her nostrils and she can relate in having her department untouched for so long._

**Tights:** Now let's have taste of you, shall we?

_She starts by the sack, sucking them and then licking upwards from there all the way to Yamcha's dick, tracing her tongue up and down quickly, lashing it fast and then slow, teasing Yamcha immensely._

**Yamcha:** Ah! Ohhhh...Shit. Tights.

_She smiles while licking all around Yamcha's rod and sack. She was glad he was enjoying his first time. Such a man should never be a virgin for a long time. Had she had her way, had she been back on Earth all those years ago, she would've had him for herself. But better late than never. She then licks the tip of the dick, only to then start sucking it while still stroking him._

**Yamcha:** Ah...

**Tights:** Fuck yeah. You taste good.

**Yamcha:** Th-Thank you.

**Tights:** Mm-hmm.

_Hogs Yamcha's appendage in her mouth, down her throat faster than you can say gag reflex. She takes all the girth inches in her throat, shaking and bobbing her head up and down hard, looking to really take it all down with no regrets._

_17 years since he had received any kind of pleasure in this way. He tried to remember the last time he and Bulma had sex... it was difficult to remember. In fact, everything in Age 762 was fuzzy. That was a terrible year for him. Vegeta arriving on Earth... getting blown up by a little green creature... stuck in Other World for a year... but now he must push those bad memories aside. Bulma's own sister is repaying him for all the wrongs he suffered in these past years. And the arousing look she gives him as she envelopes his appendage in her mouth... her pitch-black eyes staring into his own... he could get lost in them. Tights moans in delight, sucking down Yamcha's rod and licking upwards on it over and over._

**Yamcha:** So... really, how long have you gone not doing anything like this?

_Tights stops sucking him off to answer._

**Tights:** All my 60 years of life...

**Yamcha:** You're 60?! I'm only 45!

**Tights:** Aww, you like older women... I'm surprised you didn't bang my mom...

**Yamcha:** I'd... but I... ahh!

_He is silenced by Tights taking his length into her mouth again._

**Yamcha:** Well... to be fair... as stunning as your mom is, I'd never do that... besides you're... ahh... too pretty to be 60...

_It's pretty clear that their clumsy dialogue is brought on by the alcohol they drank earlier. Even their actions now are very much a by-product of their drunkenness. But they are blissful in their intoxication, especially given what they're doing._

_Yamcha then holds her head down on his shaft which she didn't mind. She liked a man being bold and taking charge. So she didn't mind it. She looks up at him again, and smiled at his boldness and so she inches her mouth all the way down on Yamcha's cock and she started to gargle and choke on purpose. She was choking for pleasure! Yamcha lets her head go and comes off of her lover's dick, spilling saliva leaking from her mouth but goes back to sucking and licking all around the shaft that hadn't been touched by another woman._

_She has her lips over it, sucking it up and down, over and over and then back to licking the tip that she tastes the pre-cum from Yamcha. She licks the dick hole to taste more and more pre-cum. This made Yamcha go crazy in his mind and couldn't help but cover his mouth, but Tights was not having that. She wanted to hear him being please and made him remove his hand from his mouth._

**Tights:** Nun-uh. I wanna hear your voice. I wanna hear that this is what you wanted. I want to hear you feel pleased as I am.

**Yamcha:** Tights...

**Tights:** I'm gonna take care of you, as where my sister failed. As far as I'm concerned...you're mine now.

_She strokes him, and then she grabs the other bottle of unopened alcohol, unscrews it, starts drinking it, and then starts to pour the liquor all over his shaft and lick and suck all over it, tasting the sweat, and tasty liquor all over it, leaving no trace of his dick un-tasted._

_She drinks again and then spits all over his dick and hogs it down her mouth again. She does so, bobbing her head up and down fast, making noise while doing so._

**Yamcha:** Ah shit! Shit...F-Fuck...

**Tights:** Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.

_She puts the bottle down, and then she goes up to Yamcha, kisses him, and then gets in the 69 position._

**Yamcha:** God...

**Tights:** You see that? My pussy is all dripping wet for you. Get to eating so I can keep sucking your cock, and then we get to the Nitti gritty.

_Yamcha wastes no time, instantly leaning up a bit to lick her wet folds nice and long. Tights gasps from the touch, but quickly returns the gesture by rubbing her tits against Yamcha's cock, which still has the scent of alcohol on it. Opening her mouth, Tights slides the tip of Yamcha's length into her mouth, lightly sucking on it while moving her bouncy breasts back and forth on it. She moans onto the hardened appendage, saying nothing. Yamcha, on the other hand, has pushed his tongue into Tights' wet pussy, instantly feeling her virginity wall. Then comes back the memory of when he was in this same position..._

_It was a week after Bulma had become his girlfriend, and she seduced him. After getting comfortable with him, she pinned him to the bed and sucked him off... and then, much like with Tights now, she moved her leg over his head and presented him with her round, juicy butt. He remembered licking there, and noticing she had a fleshy wall that prevented him from going further..._

_This is the same deal now with Tights, her equally plump and bouncy posterior in his face, and his tongue is against her hymen. Funny how he took Bulma's virginity, and now here he is doing the same to her sister. Her older sister is 60 but doesn't look a day over 30._

**Yamcha:** _Do all the Briefs girls have bodies like this? Bouncy tits, plump asses, petite builds? Because that's definitely my type..._

_This is a drunk Yamcha thinking. In his right mind, he'd have reacted the way he did when Bulma did this to him so long ago. He'd have frozen up until the girl sitting on him prodded him into doing something. Yamcha thinks now that maybe he should get drunk more often, if that's the case. He's so much more confident when he's intoxicated..._

_Yamcha licks her clit hard and long. Tasting the luscious and sweet pre-juices of her sweet flower already, he couldn't help but dig in like a complete mad man. This only made Tights hornier and decided to suck Yamcha even more erotically and even spit all over his rod. She grabs the bottle again and pours more liquor all over his shaft and his sack, tasting the substance all over. Even tasting it as it drips to his thighs, licking each spot._

**Yamcha:** Fuck! Oh, shit. Tights. Tights!

**Tights:** That's right. Say my name like that. I'll have you saying over and overall the way till night if need be.

_Yamcha goes back to delivering long pleasing licks and then..._

_**SMACK!** _

_Yamcha smacked her much bigger plump ass and that made Tights gasp in excitement and only take down Yamcha's girth even more and couldn't help but smack his dick while sucking him off and performs a Jawbreaker move three times making him groan hard. He snarled like a wolf which she loved hearing and that made her chuckle._

**Tights:** Love it when you make that sound. Like an unhinged animal.

**Yamcha:** You haven't seen or felt anything yet.

_Yamcha then gets up, has her on all fours and sticks his cock inside her from behind._

**Tights:** Ahh! Oh, yes. Fuck.

**Yamcha:** Ready?

**Tights:** Yes. After this, I'm so riding your cock.

**Yamcha:** Good.

_After smacking her ass, he then holds her waists. Yamcha then starts pumping her hard and she holds on to his thigh, that was until Yamcha pulled her up from her hair hard making her gasp and almost squeal and she chuckles in lust, loving this side of the former bandit and she crashes her lips to his. She looks for the bottle but Yamcha grabs it for her._

**Yamcha:** Looking for this? Huh?

_Yamcha now pours the liquor all over her body from her neck as it drips to her front and back parts of her body. He digs in her neck, licking and sucking it hard while slurping little substances of the alcohol._

**Tights:** Fuck yes. Yeah, that's it. Do it like that. Devour me like a mad dog.

**Yamcha:** I plan to. Don't you worry.

_He forces his mouth on hers and she moans into the hard and rough kiss, grabbing the back of his head and forcing their mouths deeper into each other. While still fucking her, he now has one hand on her right tit, and the other still on her waist._

**Tights:** Mm! Yes! Yes! Fuck yeah. Fuck me Yamcha! Plow my brains out! Yes, yes, yes!

**Yamcha:** I'm never letting go. Trust me on that.

_He licks her neck tasting more of the booze from her skin. Wanting to savor the taste of liquor and sweat all for himself._

_They look hard into each other eyes, Yamcha had been missing out on this type of action for a very long damn time, but here and now he was glad to have this moment with Tights, and hopefully he'd have many more with her. Tights was hoping the same again, but then again she made it very clear that he belongs to him now, no exceptions. Bulma really missed out, but what's her loss is Tights gain in the had been plowing her from behind, and then Tights couldn't take it anymore and pushes Yamcha on the bed and gets on top of him and sticks Yamcha's dick inside her. They kiss hard and rough, she grabs the booze and pours it all over herself and her lover, kissing, licking, tasting sweat, booze and all and even biting. They don't move or bounce yet. They're just savoring all of this with one another and are proud of it. They both laugh while still kissing._

**Tights:** Have you always been this frisky Yamcha, huh?

_Tights gives him a long hard kiss._

**Yamcha:** Believe me when I tell you...I've missed the touch of a good woman.

_Yamcha takes more long rough kisses from Tights, loving the feeling of having a woman's lips all over him. Something in his life he had been missing out on. Both moaning through their intense lip-locking until Tights stops and goes to lick Yamcha's face, tracing his scar with her tongue and then licked his lips._

**Tights:** I'll bet. But I'm not just good. I can be a real bad bitch.

_She grabs her belt she wore and uses it to tie Yamcha's arms together so he wouldn't go anywhere, not that he would. Smirking, she was letting Yamcha know just how much she was gonna have control over him sexually._

**Tights:** My way.

_She then grabs the last bottle of booze, opens it and pours half of it all on herself and Yamcha again. She then leans over him and licks his body, and then drinks some from the bottle._

**Tights:** Open your mouth.

_Yamcha does, and she pours some down his mouth and throat and kisses him hard, rough, and very sloppy, making the kiss wetter. Tights chuckles while kissing him still._

_The incensed pace of bumping and grinding continues, both participants of this kinky act in unimaginable pleasure as Tights rides on top of the restrained Yamcha. She removes her lips and sits all her weight on his cock, gasping as his dick grinds into her G-spot. The more she moves, the more she moans, the more pleasure courses through her. She stops bouncing just to press herself down as hard as she feels his cock go deep in her. Sweat beads down her face as her onyx eyes roll up into her head, and she sways her hips back and forth on his lap..._

**Tights:** Fuck...! Fuuuuuuuuuuuck...!

**Yamcha:** Ahhhh, shit...! So tight...! I'm so deep in...!

_Tights soon after returns to her pace of moving up and down on Yamcha, her tits bouncing up and down, providing a very arousing display for the former desert bandit as he is ridden by the sister of his ex._

**Yamcha:** Ahhhh, shit... if this keeps up... I might...!

_Tights now downs the remaining contents in the bottle of alcohol she's been carrying, some of it spilling over her, onto her front, her tits and belly. Then she tosses the bottle away and grips her plump breasts, playing with them._

**Yamcha:** Tights, hold up! You're gonna make me-!

**Tights:** Then do it! Fill me up, you thief! You stole my virginity, haven't you? Now claim the big reward! Fill me up!

**Yamcha:** O-OK!

_Then he slips free, out of the belt that Tights had him tied up with, and he slaps both his hands to her ass yet again!_

_**SMACK!** _

**Tights:** Wait! Keep doing that and I'll cum!

**Yamcha:** OK!

_**SMACK!** _

**Tights:** AHH~!

_Yamcha looks into Tights eyes as he then sits up as he still has her ride and bounce on his cock and she now grabs his face, wanting him to focus on her eyes. Both were reaching their long-awaited orgasm. Something both have been wanting to unleash for a long time. They've just met today, but now, their moves and looks spoke of love. A love that could start something anew for both of them and their futures._

**Tights:** Cum! Cum please, Yamcha! I want it all in me baby! Please!

**Yamcha:** Okay!

_Both moaned greatly and then after a few to more thrusts..._

**Yamcha and Tights:** **AHHH!**

_Yamcha and Tights both climax, having their first orgasms ever and they fall on the bed. Yamcha on the bottom and Tights on top. Both kissing passionately. Both may have been drunk, but both would remember this moment. Yamcha and Tights look into each other's eyes for a long time while still kissing hard._

**Yamcha:** Wow...

**Tights:** My thoughts exactly.

**Yamcha:** So...is this-

_Shushes him with a finger._

**Tights:** It's not too soon for us to be together.

_She licks and kisses his lips._

**Yamcha:** Really?

**Tights:** Really. As I said, you're mine now, wolfman.

**Yamcha:** ...I've wanted this moment...for a long time now.

**Tights:** We have it now. And I'm not letting you loose.

_Yamcha smiles and they both kiss hard again, both drenched in sweat and reek of booze, they would stay that way for a while, just kissing all that time. Nobody would notice them to be gone for a while._

_**Later at Night.** _

_Bulma and Vegeta would make their way to bed but they smell liquor in the air._

**Bulma:** Weird...

**Vegeta:** What?

**Bulma:** I could've sworn I smelled something alcoholic...

**Vegeta:** Bulma, come to bed already. I'm sure it's nothing.

_Bulma raises her eyebrow as she follows Vegeta to their main bedroom, though she feels as if the guest room she passed by just now was somewhat suspicious._

**Bulma:** _Maybe it was just Tights. She has a drinking problem, after all. She probably snuck away from us and stole some bottles._

_Convinced, she follows Vegeta into their room for the night, unaware of what was going on in that room she just passed..._

/

_**Morning Arrives.** _

_Bulma and Vegeta have woken up, and as did Panchy and Doctor Briefs. All would enjoy breakfast, but then there's that smell again._

**Bulma:** Okay, Vegeta I know you smell that now.

**Vegeta:** Bulma, I don't smell anythin-

**Doctor Briefs:** Now, come to think of it, I've sensed the smell of liquor for quite a while now.

**Panchy:** Me too.

_Vegeta was going to protest but then...he smells it as well. The strong smell of alcohol was very strong, filling the Saiyan's nose and now believing Bulma unlike last night._

**Vegeta:** Wait...I do smell it as well. But where?

**Bulma:** Probably coming from the guest room where Tights is. I told you she has a drinking problem.

**Panchy:** Perhaps we should check on her.

_Doctor Briefs nods and they all go check. Even Vegeta goes just to see what the fuss was about. Everybody drinks, though it wasn't exactly sanitary to have the house reek of booze. They all reach the door of the guest bedroom. Bulma is the first to knock._

**Bulma:** Tights? Open up, please? Sis?

**Panchy:** Tights sweetie?

_It didn't take long for the door to open and it wasn't Tights that opened the door, for it was Yamcha. Shirtless no less._

_They all gasp at Yamcha being here._ "Yamcha!?" _They all exclaimed in surprise. Yamcha yawns at their voices being raised._ "Hey." _He says._

**Vegeta:** You!? What the hell are you doing in our house? And have you been drowning your sorrows in here!?

**Bulma:** Yamcha, why do you smell of booze? How long have you been here? And where the hell is Tights, is she here?

**Panchy:** Now, now. Calm down. I'm sure Yamcha dear has a reason for being here. Yamcha?

**Doctor Briefs:** Are you alright, young man?

**Yamcha:** What, me? Yeah, sure. I'm good. Never better.

_As soon as that was said, coming to further open the door, was in fact Tights, her body covered in the covers from the bed. And as you can guess, the reactions were predicted when something unexpected happens._

**Bulma and Vegeta:** !?

**Panchy:** Oh dear...

_Panchy blushes at the sight and Doctor Briefs is quite...surprised at his eldest daughter taking her youngest daughter's ex for herself._

**Doctor Briefs:** Uh...I see you two have already...met and...got to know one another?

_Both Yamcha and Tights blushed. Both couldn't deny it. Although they weren't sure if they wanted to. Yamcha himself admitted to her he was checking her out. She wasn't offended. It anything she was flattered that a man like Yamcha wanted her on the spot. On the inside, Tights believed that a man telling what he wants to a woman is hot and sexy._

**Bulma:** OH MY GOD! TIGHTS! SERIOUSLY!? You guys fuck after just meeting yesterday, and during Bulla's birthday!?

**Tights:** ...Well, I did figure if since you and him weren't an item anymore. I mean, to be fair, I did lead him on to drink and it was his first time.

_Yamcha whispers to her_ "You can say that again." _And Tights keeps her giggle to herself under control._

**Vegeta:** You desperate fool! First you failed with Bulma, and now you're looking to the eldest sibling? Of course you'd be that desperate.

_Yamcha shrugs._

**Yamcha:** Well...when you go through 17 years without getting laid...yeah. I guess I am pretty desperate.

_Vegeta was going to mock him some more when Tights spoke._

**Tights:** Well, I've been sexless for over many years, so technically speaking...I guess I may have been desperate too.

_She latches on to Yamcha in front of the Briefs family. Which they all couldn't believe. Especially Vegeta and Bulma. But mostly Bulma. She was seriously pissed at Tights for sleeping with her ex and they had just met. No getting to know each other, no dates, breaking tradition! She was of course pissed at Yamcha because for him to take her big sister's virginity. Was this a way of getting back at her?_

**Tights:** If you guys don't mind now, Yamcha and I will be in here for a while. Sorry Mom, Dad, Sis. And Vegeta. You'll probably hear or...smell more of us in here. Bye.

_Yamcha just waves at the three Brief family members and gives the one-finger salute to Vegeta in victory as the door is closed...and locked. Bulma, Vegeta, Panchy, and Doctor Briefs all stood there dumbfounded._

**Bulma:** Well...time to break this news.

**Panchy:** Looks like we'll be having more grandchildren after all! 

**Doctor Briefs:** Indeed.

**Bulma:** MOM!? DAD!?

_The parents just chuckle and leave. Bulma leaves to get the image out of her head but accepts now that Yamcha and Tights are together. And Vegeta? Well, he's gonna be having a hard time accepting this. He realizes now with Yamcha and Tights apparently becoming "Mating Buddies"..._

**Vegeta:** That means...Yamcha will now be the...In-Law...!?

_And with that...Vegeta screams in sorrow._

**Vegeta:** _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_In the bedroom, Yamcha and Tights look at the door and laugh at Vegeta's screaming._

**Tights:** Well, it seems like someone's not happy you're not a single bachelor anymore.

**Yamcha:** Vegeta, suffering from me having another relationship. Hmm. I could get used to that. And, also having fun, with perhaps the much better sister.

**Tights:** Oh? Well, then we should just have more fun then. Right?

**Yamcha:** That, with you? I can do.

_She grabs the inside of Yamcha's pants, already feeling that he still has a hard-on. That made Yamcha lift her up and Tights wrapped her arms and legs around him and deep kisses him hard and rough and they both land on the bed, laughing and now back to passionately making out. They once again, wouldn't be seen or heard for a while. They'll probably have more "fun" until...well, who knows. At least now, Yamcha had a reason to not be down on himself anymore. And who better to have do that, then the Better Brief Sister._

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Sky-Kaiser also helped me with this on Discord. I always felt there should be more Yamcha/Tights stories as well. Now, IDK if Yamcha is gonna hook up with Tights in DBS. I would love that because I don't want him to be alone anymore and suffer the "He has Puar shapeshift" jokes bullshit. I just hope Yamcha what he wants, deserves and has dreamed of having since his debut in the original Dragon Ball.
> 
> Speaking of, I challenge anyone and everyone that has read this, to make a Yamcha/Tights story. I "may" make a part two for this. Depending on how I can manage a good working schedule. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
